spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shut Up Withheld It’s a Metaphor!
'''Shut Up Withheld It’s a Metaphor! '''is the sixteenth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired September 15, 2019 and was written by Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens with a Purps confessional) Purps: So I feel like Jasbre is out to get me. NOBODY SHALL KNOW MY SECRETS! 27! (Cut to the room where SBCA, Cici, and Joey get to talking) SBCA: So guys now that we’re in the merge and Matchy’s gone, we have to ensure that it’s not one of us going home. (Vanessa overhears this and growls; Vanessa confessional) Vanessa: So the guys decided to have a meeting without me. Great. (Cut back to the meeting) Cici: Vanessa! Get over here! Vanessa: Okay!!! (Vanessa runs over) Joey: So we need to get rid of one of the people from Team Steve. Vanessa: You think? SBCA: But who? Joey: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. How about Crazy? SBCA: You really think they’d be alright turning on Crazy? Vanessa: I mean yeah that could work. They’ll think we’re voting Purps but we’re actually voting Crazy. Cici: But who do we get to help? Vanessa: I have an idea. (Vanessa walks over to Jasbre and Image) Image: Oh, hey Vanessa. Vanessa: Hey. So I know you guys are probably planning to vote us. Jasbre: Yeah how did you know? Vanessa: *sigh* would you be willing to work with us? Image: I don’t see why not, us ladies have to stick together. Jasbre: *cough* stereotypical *cough* Vanessa: So me and the boys talked about voting out Crazy. Jasbre, Why? Image: He’s an idiot. Vanessa: Harsh and not the reason. He’s just annoying. Image: Which lines up with him being an idiot. Vanessa: I guess so. (Cut to the challenge) Alex: Welcome to your challenge everyone! Today, you will be going through an obstacle course! Waluigi: WAH! There are many challenging parts to get through in this course. Alex: The first person to complete it wins! Waluigi: Go! (Image sprints into the course but gets sent flying away by a wrecking ball) Image: Woah! Purps: Guys are you INSANE? Alex: Yes. Who cares if we used construction equipment? Purps: I do! Crazy: I don’t. (Bot runs to complete the course but gets picked up by a crane) Alex: So now you might have picked up on the fact that this isn’t an obstacle course, but actually a survival chamber. Hahahahahaha. Waluigi: WAH! You bug me. (The floor beneath the contestants vanishes causing them to drop into the “survival chamber”; SBCA confessional) SBCA: Wait what?! (Purps confessional) Purps: This is gonna be chaos. (Cut to Crazy trying to cross) Crazy: Okay so I’ve dodged this much and- (Crazy gets trapped inside of a giant bubble) Crazy: Ah shit, Alex: And eight people remain! Joey: Hey look a red button! (Glue shoots out at Joey from all directions and he gets stuck) Joey: Dammit. Jasbre: If you see the red button, you don’t push it. Joey: Thanks for the heads up. Purps: What about the blue button? Dan: Green? Vanessa: Purple? Jasbre: GUYS SHUT UP! (Jasbre tries to run across the ground but slips on an ice cube and gets knocked unconscious) Vanessa: Haha loser. Alex: Six of you still remain. Way to go. Waluigi: WAH! Let’s up the stakes a little shall we? The winner of this challenge is not only safe at the next elimination ceremony, but also wins… free tacos! Purps: FOOD? I HAVEN’T HAD REAL FOOD IN MONTHS. (Purps pushes Dan into a trapdoor) Dan: Oh shit. Golf: Purps, that was ruthless! Purps: You’re still here? Golf: Yes, and I would like to know if you would like to weed out another contestant. Purps: Very odd metaphor. Golf: I know. How opposed would you be to voting Crazy? I heard the people from Team Hell would like to and if we get rid of that nuisance then we have control over who they vote. Purps: How? Golf: I’m good at taking control. SBCA: Hey guys what’s up? (Golf gets hit by a golf cart and knocked out) Purps: Heh, ironic. Um Golf wants to use you guys or something. SBCA: What? Purps: Yeah, Yeah. I think maybe it’s time Golf gets the boot. SBCA: Well that sounds like a plan then. (SBCA confessional) SBCA: So Purps and I are friends now and he wants to take out his own original teammate. Wow, I must be a better friend then Golf was! (SBCA steps in gum and gets stuck) Alex: Cici, Purps, and Vanessa are still fighting to win! Purps: SERIOUSLY I NEED 27 TACOS! Cici: Purps what is it with you and that number? Purps: I’ll reveal it if I GET MY TACOS! (Vanessa walks over to Purps) Vanessa: Hey Purps so I know you want tacos but could you maybe let me win? Purps: How about no. (Purps steps aside just in time to see Vanessa get showered with cold water) Vanessa: Alex am I out? Alex: Yep. Vanessa: GRRRRRR. Cici: Purps you win. Purps: What? Cici: You clearly want to help us out in this next vote so it doesn’t matter which one of us wins. Purps: Thanks! Alex: And Purps wins because Cici forfeited? Okay. I’ll see you losers later today at the elimination ceremony. (Cut to Purps, SBCA, Cici, Vanessa, Jasbre, Image, and Joey) Purps: So Golf has got to go. Jasbre: You sure? Image: He’s a jerk and doesn't say much anymore. Jasbre: I guess. Vanessa: Plus he’s controlled a lot of votes from what Purps has said. Jasbre: Should we tell Dan? Vanessa: Sure. (Cici walks over to Dan) Cici: Hey Dan you and Crazy and Bot should totally come over to this circle with everyone but Golf because he’s in the bathroom. Right now. Crazy: o. Okay then. Are we voting him? Cici: Yeah. Alright you guys can stay. Bot: I guess that makes sense, Golf is like the bad guy isn’t he? Cici: I guess so. (Cici confessional) Cici: I really have no clue what’s going on. I’m just trying to stay with the majority. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Alright stick note yeah. Go vote. (Everybody votes) Alex: Let’s get this done in record time. Golf: Why? Shouldn’t it be more suspenseful? Alex: No. okay so Bot, Cici, Dan, Image, Jasbre, Joey, Purps, SBCA, and Vanessa are all safe. Waluigi: WAH! Take your sticky notes dammit! (Jasbre eats his sticky note) Dan: Jasbre remind me to punch you in the face tomorrow. Jasbre: What? Alex: Crazy, Golf, looks like you two dudes are in the bottom. Both of you barely say anything except the occasional joke or catchphrase, but Golf is like a little bit more conniving and villainous. Which is why it isn’t a surprise really that he has been eliminated after all these days out here playing. Crazy: WOOHOO I NEED TO TALK MORE DAMMIT! Golf: Guys, guys, guys. WHAT THE FUCK?! Purps: Bye loser. Golf: I’LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOT- (Waluigi drags Golf away) Alex: Well that was… eventful. Goodnight guys and please don’t let the bedbugs bite because I just bought new mattresses for you. Purps: Thanks! Alex/ Shut up withheld it’s a metaphor! Purps: What? Alex: It has to be said this episode. Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by Purple133